1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display module, and an electronic appliance.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, a manufacture, or a composition of matter. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method or manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit which can be applied to a driver circuit of a memory device, an image sensor, a display device, or the like has been developed. In particular, a circuit forming using transistors having the same polarity has been actively developed. A technique relating to such a circuit is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In Patent Document 1, a potential difference between a gate and a source of a transistor is decreased gradually. When the potential difference between the gate and the source of the transistor is equal to or lower than the threshold voltage of the transistor, the transistor is turned off, and a node in a circuit is brought into a floating state.